Finally!
by ValzBrownie
Summary: Troy and Gabi finally gets their wish, after all of those tears. But it will not be easy for them to get through it. TxG lots of CUTENESS FLUFF!
1. But how is that possible?

**This is my first High School Musical fan-fiction story so please be patient. Also, English is NOT my first language. There might be some grammar error, sorry! I'm really sorry if you don't like the way i write the story, it's the only way I'm use to. When it is bold and has **** (the little stars) around it, it is an action that the person who is speaking, is doing. **

**Enjoy! **

**Gabriella: **Wait what!

**Doc: **Yeah, It's true, congratulations! You're going to have a baby!

**Gabi: **But...but how?

**Doc: **Well, when the man and the woman-

**Gabi: *she interrupts the doctor* **No, no, sorry I know how, but I thought you said I can't have kids

**Doc: *****she smiles* **I know i did, that was 6 months ago. Things change.

**Gabi: **I'm sorry, but I still don't get it.

**Doc: **Ok, when I said that you were infertile, I didn't mean that you couldn't ever have kids. When you are infertile, you have less 1% chance to able to conceive. And well, you and troy were one of the lucky couples in that 1% ***she smiles* **

**Gabi: *she just sits there, taking it all in. She could not believe it, she had gotten the news that she was infertile 6 months ago, awhile after troy and gabi were already trying for a family, and there she was, a soon mother- to -be.. she will finally be able to experience the 9 month pregnancy, finally be able to hold a baby that she could call hers in her arm. She finally smiles after a couple of minutes thinking* **I can't believe it ***she whispers* **

**Doc: **So, do you wanna know how far along you are?

**Gabi: *looks up smiling and nods her* **Yes ***with almost teared up eyes* **

**Doc: *she looks down at the paper work* **You are.. 17 weeks along; 4 months already ***looks up at Gabi who already had tears rolling down her cheek* **

**Gabi: *she gasps a little* **already?...***she then frowns, noticing something* **But...what if I miscarry like the last times

**Doc: **Gabi, calm down... take a breathe. It's least likely for you to miscarry now. The average miscarriages occur during the 6-13 weeks of pregnancy. You already passed that zone. ***gives her a reassuring smile* **you will be fine, you will soon have that baby in your arm

**Gabi: **you sure?

**Doc: **Yes, I am sure... Now you better calm down, It's not good for the baby.

***Gabi giggles and nods* **

**Doc: **Ok, let's talk about what you are going to have to do and your upcoming appointments...

**45 minutes later, Gabi and the doctor had already talked about the vitamins, gave pregnancy pamphlets, and already booked the next appointment, which is in two weeks, which is when she will be told the gender of the baby. **

**She was now in the car, driving home, a little disappointment because she wanted to tell Troy, her husband of 5 years the news, but decided to wait since his birthday is in 2 weeks, on the same day as the doctor appointment so it that would be his gift. **

**Gabi drives out of the hospital's parking garage with a huge smile on her face, her convertible rolled down and the radio on. Daydreaming about her life in a couple of months. She soon parks in front of a local park, gets out and walks down the sidewalk of the park and sits on the bench. Looking around at the kids, with their parents, old cute couples, and young ones too. **

**She looks toward a young couple that was on top of a picnic cloth on the grass. The girl with dark, long hair, and the boy with light brown, blondish hair. Feeding each other strawberry. She laughed, it reminded of what her and troy would do, when troy sneaked in to her room at night to just talk.**

**Then she looks toward a father and son, doing the little "train" on the top of the slide and the woman who she assumes that was the mother holding a camera, getting ready to take a picture of the two on the slide.**

**Finally she looks toward an old couple that was sitting on the bench across the park, holding hands and smiling. They would look at each and the man would lean down a little and give the woman a kiss. **

**Gabi loved Troy so much, all of the couples she looked at reminded her of them, and how they would in years. She puts her hand on her stomach, she couldnt wait for the baby to be born, this was all ever wanted now. Sure, she knew it would cry a lot, they would have to spend a lot of money but she didnt care. She couldn't wait to tell-**

***RING RING!***

**Gabi: *she jumps a little and notices that it's her phone thats ringing. She takes it out of her bag and clicks talk* **Hello?

**Taylor/***_**Gabi***_

**Hey Girlfriend, how are feeling? How was the doctor's appointment?**

_**Hey Tay, I'm feeling better actually and it went fine, but can I come over to your apartment soon? I really need to talk to you *she says in a serious tone, trying to hide her smile***_

**Oh of course Gabi, I just came home from the supermarket so Ill get something ready for us ok?**

*****_**she giggles* Thank you, but don't do too much, don't go through the trouble**_

**Oh stop it, you're basically my sister, It won't be trouble at all *she smiles***

_**Ok then, if you say so. Well, I'm getting in my car so I'll be there soon.**_

**Yay! Can't wait to see you! Bye gabii**

_**Me either! Byyee **_

_***they both hang up***_

**Gabi gets in her car, and drives to taylor's house. She parks in front and rings the doorbell and right away taylor opens the door. **

**Taylor: **Oh my Gosh, Gabi! I missed you!

**Gabi: **I missed you too! ***walks in and they both hug* **

***Taylor closets the door* **

**Gabi: **Wow, something smells delicious, whatcha making? ***follows Taylor to the kitchen* **

**Taylor: **Homemade mozzarella stick with my special red sauce

**Gabi: **Yay! ***she claps her hand fast* (like London from Suite Life of Zack and Cody) **

**Taylor: *she laughs* **So, what did you want to tell me?***takes out of the mozzarella sticks from the oven and puts them on the table with the bowl of sauce***

**Gabi: *She frowns a little and sits down* **Oh well... ***she puts her head on the hand with her elbow on the table... Her eyes starts to fill up with tears***

**Taylor: **Oh honey, what is it? ***she gets worried and sits down across Gabi and grabs one of Gabi's hand* **

**Gabi: **Well remember how I have been really sick these couple of months?

**Taylor: **Yeah? And everyone, especially troy kept telling you to go to the hospital but you were too stubborn

**Gabi: *she nods her head and more tears roll down her cheek* **I just couldn't take it anymore, so I had an appointment today and the doctor diagnosed me and...

**Taylor: **Oh gabi, please tell. If it's something serious, you know that we will always be there to help

**Gabi: *she nods her head, wipes her cheeks* **she said that... iM GOING TO HAVE A BABY! ***she smiles***

**Taylor: **AHHHHH! ***they both jump up and hugs each other* **OH MY GOSH! Gabi are you serious?

**Gabi: **Yeah! I am already 4 months along!

**Taylor: **Oh my GOSH! This is sooo exciting! Did you tell Troy yet?

**Gabi: **No, I'm going to wait and tell him on his birthday, which is in only two weeks ***she proudly smiles***

**Taylor:** ***talks really fast* **But how are you going to hide it? What about the morning sickness, what if you start showing by then, what if he notices some-

**Gabi: **Taylor, Taylor! Calm down ***She laughs* **I got it covered

**Taylor: **What if he asks you what your diagnose?

**Gabi: **I'll just tell him that I have stomach bug, I got it. You worry too much!

**Taylor: *she smiles embarrassed * **OMG!, you know what i just remembered? SHOPPING!

***they sit down, starts eating and talks about stuff* **

**(TROY AND GABI'S HOUSE)**

**Troy walks in and puts down his gym bag on the floor by the door and puts the key on the little entrance table***

**Troy: **Gabi! I'm home

***no respond***

**Troy: *he walks through the house* **Gabi! Where are you?

***still no respond***

***he walks to the kitchen and sees a note on the door of the fridge so he walks to it and reads it***

**The note says: **

_**Troy,**_

_**I have an appointment today. I don't know what time I'll be home, so I left something for you in the fridge to eat. I'll call you when I can. **_

_**I love you!**_

_**- Gabi**_

_*****_**He smiles, opens the fridge and pulls out a plate of pasta with the Perdue Italian chicken. He's favorite dish. He heats it up and starts eating* **

**(BACK AT TAYLOR'S HOUSE) **

***the front door open and closes* **

**Chad: **Taylor! I'm home!

**Taylor: **In the kitchen!

**Chad: *walks in the kitchen* **Hey honey ***gives her a kiss but hears a giggles so he looks to the side* **Oh hey Gabster! I didn't see you there

***Gabi stands up and chad hugs her and picks her up a little* **

**Chad: **Wow, Gabs. You feel a little warm. Weren't you sick a couple weeks ago. You should be in bed.

**Gabi: **Seriously Chad? I already have two "Mothers"; my mom and troy. I don't think I need another one.

***they all laugh* **

**Chad: **Well you're like my sister. I gotta worry about you.

**Gabi: **I know, and I love you too! ***she looks at the clock* **I think I better go home to troy. ***she grabs her bag and puts it on her shoulder* **

***All of them walks to the front door and hug each other* **

**Chad: **Hey Gabs. Why don't you and troy come over next week; you know two days before Troy's birthday. we are thinking about doing a surprise BBQ party with everyone.

**Gabi: **Yeah! I think he'd like that. Of course we'll come Chad.

**Chad: **Great!

**Gabi: **I'll see you guys later. Bye ***she walks down the steps and drives away in her car***

**(BACK AT THEIR HOUSE 15MINS LATER)**

**Gabi: *opens the door. She puts the car key on the little table, and puts her bag down too. She hears footsteps getting closer so she looks up and sees Troy. He is only wearing his boxers, shirtless; showing his 6 packs abs and muscular arms. She smiles and looks at him up and down* **Hey ***she walks up to him and hugs him* **I missed you today.

**Troy: *hugs her back tightly* **I missed you too. I was all alone when I got home.

**Gabi: *she looks up and sees his pouty face* **I'm sorry ***she frowns and feels bad* **

**Troy: **But now that you are home ***he picks her bridal style* **I have you all to myself. Tonight and tomorrow ***Gabi giggles and troy takes her to their bedroom, puts her down on the bed, and lies down next to her* **How was your appointment?

**Gabi: **It was good...

**Troy: *he raises his eyebrows* **so... What did the doctor say?

**Gabi: **Oh! She said I just have a stomach bug, that it will go away by itself

**Troy: **Are you sure honey? ***he looks at her worried* **

**Gabi: **Yes Troy, don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine ***she kisses him* **Ok?

**Troy: **Ok ***he holds her face with both hands and kisses her. He pushes her down slowly onto the bed...* I love you **

**Gabi: I love you too *she kisses him passionately***

***They spend their whole night, loving each other* (sorry I'm not good at doing sex **

**scene)**


	2. The worries!

**(THE NEXT MORNING, AT 4:30AM)**

***troy rolls around in the bed and reaches arm to put around Gabi, but it falls to the empty sheet***

**Troy: *he opens his eyes and sees that Gabi wasn't there so he looks around the room, but he spots the bathroom's door closed with the light leaking out of under. As he starts focus more, he starts to hear some coughing, so he gets up, walks to the door and knocks on it***

***no responds, but more coughing***

**Troy: *he opens it and sees Gabi, hunching over the open toilet. He frowns, but finds a hair lace, ties her hair up, bends down and rubs her back***

**Gabi: *finally stops coughing and flushes the toilet. sighs and leans back on troy***

**Troy: *****he helps her to stand up, walks over to the sink, and helps her clean her mouth. then he picks her and carries her to the bed* **Try to rest ok honey? I'm going to make you something, I'll be right back ***he gives her a kiss and walks downstairs***

**Troy is in the kitchen preparing a tray with tea and some saltine crackers. He starts to hear running footsteps coming from upstairs and then a loud toilet lid clank. So he quickly gets the tray and runs upstairs, carefully of course so the tea doesn't fall. He puts it down on the side-table and helps Gabi in the bathroom again and puts her back on the bed.**

***his cellphone starts ringing with the song "I just wanna be with you" from their play***

**Troy/**_**Coach**_

**Troy: *he picks it up* **Hello?

_**Coach: **__Troy I know this is last-minute, but I need you here. My wife is in labor and at the hospital so I need you to coach the guys today. Please man_

**Troy: *sighs and rubs the back of his neck* **Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can

_**Coach: **__Thank you man, Thank you so much. I knew I could count on you. See you later, bye __***hangs up***_

**Troy: *looks behind him and sees that Gabi is already asleep. So he walks out to the hall dials a number***

**(2mins later)**

**Troy: **Thank you so much. byee ***he smiles and hangs up. He goes to the laundry room, gets his gym uniform short and a white t-shirt and puts his team shirt in his bag. he then brush his teeth and makes a sandwich in case he is not able to get home for dinner also because he has not eaten breakfast***

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

**Troy: *he runs to the front door and opens it* **Thank you so much for coming and staying with Gabi

**Maria: **I would do anything for you both

**Troy: *he smiles and closes the door* **Well, follow me.***they walk up the stairs and stops at the bedroom door* **Stay here ***he walks and leaves a little crack open and walks over to Gabi's side of bed and kneels down* **Gabi?

**Gabi: *she opens her eyes* **Mhm? ***she frowns* **Why are you wearing your uniform? ***she talks in a hoarse voice* **

**Troy: **Coach called, He needs to go the hospital because his wife is in labor so I have to go in his place and coach the the guys

**Gabi: **Oh ***she thinks: that will be you in a couple of months*** but what about me?

**Troy**: don't worry, I'lI called someone to be here with you ***he looks up and makes a signal for maria to walk in***

**Gabi:** who?

**Maria:** hola mi hija **(Hello My Daughter)**

**Gabi: *she quickly turns her head and sits up* **mama! ***she puts her arms out for a hug* **

**Maria: *she sits on the bed and hugs Gabi* **que pasa? **(What's going on?)**

**Gabi:** I dont feel good ***she frowns***

**Troy: *looks at the clock* **well i got to get going, ill you see you later

**Gabi:*nods frowning and puts her up for a hug***

**Troy: *he hugs her and she hugs him really tightly, not wanting to let him go* **Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I promise I'll call AND text you ok? ***she nods and lets him go* **byee i love you ***kisses her* **thanks maria

**Maria: **your welcome troy, bye ***she kisses him on the cheek***

***troy leaves* **

**Maria:** whats wrong Gabi?

**Gabi: **I don't know! I keep throwing up and my head hurts, ughhh

**Maria:** Then I'm going to call the doctor

**Gabi:** Noo mama! I already went the doctors yesterday

**Maria: **what did she say?

**Gabi: **that i have a stomach flu...

**Maria:** ... Is there is something that you are hiding from me?

**Gabi: **no..

**Maria:** Gabi, don't lie to me

**Gabi: *sighs***... fine, I don't have a stomach flu, but please you got to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially Troy

**Maria:** why? oh no, Gabi please don't tell me you're sick

**Gabi**: Nooo no, nothing serious like that

**Maria: *she puts her hand on her heart and sighs of relief*** then what is it?

**Gabi**: I'm pregnant... 

**Maria: *gasps* **I'm going to be an abuela? (Grandma)

**Gabi**: mhm hm ***nods her head* **I wanted to surprise you, Lucy **(short for Lucille)** , and jack with Troy.

**Maria**: does troy know? He told me you had the stomach flu

**Gabi:** No, he doesn't either. I only told you and Taylor, but I'm going to tell him on his birthday and on that same day, we are going to the doctors for an ultrasound

**Maria:** Oh my gosh! ***she smiles* **Congratulations honey! ***she hugs Gabi***

**Gabi: *she laughs* **Thanks Mama

**Maria: *she looks at Gabi for a little and becomes worried* **Honey, I don't want to worry you or anything, but your infertile, how is this possible and what if you have miscarry again?

**Gabi: **Don't worry mama, I talked to the doctor about that, and she said that I still had 1% chance of conceiving, and Troy and I was lucky. Also, she said that the average miscarriages happens around 6-13 weeks, I'm already 14 weeks so she said I shouldn't have to worry to much.

**Maria: *she sighs of relief and starts getting watery eyes* **Oh honey this is wonderful, my baby girl having a baby! ***a couple of happy tears rolls down her cheeks***

**Gabi: **Mama, don't cry

**Maria: *she wipes her eyes and cheeks* **I'm sorry, I am just so proud of you, your father would have been proud of you too.

**Gabi: *she looks down, fiddling with the edge of the blanket* **I know ***her voice breaks a little* **I miss him, mom

**Maria: **I do too honey ***they hug and after awhile, they pull back* **Well, I am going downstairs to make something to eat ok?

**Gabi: **I'll come down and stay in the living room then, I don't want to be alone up here ***they laugh and walks out* **

**Soon, they eat some chicken soup, and watches some chick flick movies. **

**Troy's POV (HOURS LATER)**

**Ughh, I am soo tired, but I feel so bad for leaving Gabs like this. I hope she is feeling better now, I CAN'T STAND IT! I hate seeing her sick and in pain. But finally, I am home... Home sweet home. As i walk in the front door, I hear some TV going on from the living room, so I walk into the frame of the living room and see Gabi asleep on the couch and Maria, also asleep in the love seat.**

**I poke Maria in the shoulder gently, to wake her up. Finally she opens her eye**

***Nobody's POV***

**Maria:**Oh hey troy ***she whispers***

**Troy: **Hey Maria, thank you so much for helping and staying with Gabi. I was just so worry about her.

**They stand up and walks to the front door **

**Maria: *puts her purse on her shoulder and grabs her car eyes* **It is my pleasure, I had a wonderful time with Gabi today, and also don't worry , she is feeling better now.

**Troy: *he sighs of relief* **I am so glad, thanks for the help again. You are the best.

**Maria: *she laughs* **Why thank you Troy ***she opens the door and starts walking out***

**Troy: *gives her a hug* **Have a safe drive back, Bye

**Maria: **Thank you, bye troy ***she walks out to her car, waves to troy and drives away* **

**Troy: *waves back, closes the door, and walks back to the livingroom. He turns off the tv, walks over to the couch and slowly, and gently picks Gabi up, bridal style***

**Gabi: **Hi honey *** she says with her eyes closed and snuggles even closer to Troy's chest***

**Troy: **Hey ***he whispers back and puts her down , and under the cover of the bed* **Just go back to sleep ok? I'm going to be right here next to you ***he changes shirt and puts on sweat pants and lies down on the bed too***

**Gabi: *she nods and moves closer to him as he lies down* **I love you** *she murmurs* **

**Troy: *he smiles* **I love you too ***kisses her on cheek and also closes his eyes* **

**Well, Thats the end of chapter 2. What do you guys think? **

**I know it is still a little bit slow but dont worry, it will soon become more interesting! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**They always make my day! **


	3. Got a Party to Plan

**Hey guys! I am back with more! Sorry for the long wait! That is why I don't write more than one chapter stories; I always get lazy or stuck. But not just that, School is crazy, and I had found out that I broke my elbow like 3 months ago and I didn't know because when I did an x-ray the day I got injured it didn't show anything but yeah :P I have little pieces of bone and cartilage lying around so I have to get an operation to clean it out. And I changed my form of writing, it was kind of annoying me and I'm going to practice it this way. Hope it is better to read for you guys.**

**I sure love the reviews! yayy! I LOVE THEM!**

**The Next Day **

"Ugh, Why does sharpay have to take so long just so we can plan the surprise for troy" the brunette complains, sitting at a round table in Taylor's kitchen.

"You know how sharpay is, always fashionably late" the dark girl replies while cutting little pieces of cheese for their planning time.

Soon, they hear the front door of Taylor's house open and heels clicking on the wooden floor. A now brunette Sharpay walks in with her Ray Ban sun glasses, a skinny jeans stuffed into her leather heeled boot, and a white shirt with ruffles in the V-line of shirt with a leather cardigan that matches her boots. And let's not forget, a white Louis Vuitton bag to complete the outfit.

"Sorry I am late guys, I just couldn't decide what to wear" she sighs exhaustively as she sits down.

"Like always" Gabi mutters under her breathe.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Sharpay starts to sit up straight, looking at Gabi with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, you always late just because you "don't know" what you where to a simple event like this" she even put her fingers up as quotes as she says don't know.

"Well, I am sorry for trying to be fabulous, unlike someone" she replies cockily.

"HEY! Watch it, troy gave this to me for my birthday"

"Then I can see that boy has some bad taste in clothing" they are now standing up, and leaning on the table, glaring at one another.

'Guys! STOP!" Taylor screams to shut the fight up. Sharpay and Gabi shut up right away and look at Taylor, surprised by her outburst. "Can we just calm down, Sharpay, Gabi is right, you are always late because of your outfit, especially for simple event like today, and Gabi looks fine. Now can we just apologize to each and get to work?" with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your outfit, you do look great, I just needed something to insult back. Sorry" Sharpay looks hopefully at Gabi.

"It's ok, and sorry, if you want to dress fabulously then you can" she smiles. They both giggle and Taylor rolls her eyes and sits down at the table and places the crackers and cheese on the table.

"Ohhh! Food!" Gabi's eye lights up, and starts making a tower with the cheese and cracker.

"Woah girlie, slow down or you're going to choke on your food" Taylor warns, being the "mother" of the group.

"t-orry" Gabi replies with her mouth full. Sharpay looks at her disgustedly. She then swallows her food. "Sorry" her cheeks starts to heat up a little.

"Anyway, why are we here anyway?" sharpay wonders out loud, looking at Taylor.

"Don't look at me, ask the cheese and cracker girl over there" they both turn their head and see Gabi, once again trying to stuff her mouth with a tower of the crackers and cheese. When she notices the eyes on her, she quickly stops and puts the tower down and wipes her hands.

"Actually, we are here to plan a surprise party for Troy and" She mentally smiles of the thought "I have some news" looking at Sharpay with a straight, poker face.

"Oh no, is it something bad" sharpay puts her hand on her heart, with a worried look.

"No, but it is something to do with the hospital"

"HUh?. Ugh just tell me already. You are making me crazy here!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" she smiles proudly at the words that just came out of her mouth.

Sharpay just sits there, still trying to process what Gabi said and... "AHHHH!" her happy squeal almost breaks the windows of the house. She jumps up and hugs Gabi excitedly. "Oh my God! I am going to be an auntie!" she does her little happy dance. Taylor and Gabi laughs at her. Once they all calm down, Sharpay starts the questions.

"So, did you tell Troy yet?"

"No, I am waiting to tell him on the his birthday"

"What? But that is like almost two weeks away!"

"So? I can keep a secret that long you know"

"Yeah but how along are you?"

"4 months and a week..." she trails off as she starts to get why Sharpay is questioning her like this.

"And what if you start showing, how are you going to hide that. You do have a small body and we know how you and troy get all touchy. Geez, you still act like teenagers after 9 years together"

Gabi starts to blush. "Well, as it seems kind of obvious, I haven't thought it through, but I'll think of something"

Taylor and sharpay share a glance and they both whisper "This cannot be good" and roll their eyes.

"Anwayyss, lets get to business, so- What color should we do?" Taylor, being who she is, grabs a notebook and a pen to write down things they need and info for the party.

Without even thinking twice Gabi replies, "Definitely red and white and a little bit of gold" **(A.N: DUHHHH xD lol.)**

After 3 hours they cover pretty much everything, the inviting list, list of things to buy, what food to make, Etc. etc. It is now 7:30pm and Gabi is pretty much wiped out on the couch. So Taylor calls troy.

*Troy's phone rings*

"Hold on man, sorry" he takes out his cellhphone and answers it, "Hello?"

"Hey troy, it's tay"

"Oh hey tay, what sup?"

"Well um, you know how Gabi have been pretty much sick these couple of weeks, well, she fell asleep on my couch because she was exhausted and she is in no state to drive soon. She has been feeling a little drowsy"

His heart stops for a second has he listened to taylor tell him that his wife who was recently with the flu, feeling dizzy when he was hanging out with his friends. "OK, I'll be right there to pick her up, thanks Tay"

"It is no problem troy, see you soon"

Troy murmurs a bye back and they both hang up their phones,

"Hey guys" he turns to his friends "I got to go" His friends all groan and Chad asks,

"Why man, is something wrong Gabi" He feels to be protective of his 'little sister' since they have been friends for almost 10 years.

"Yeah, she hasn't been feeling well these past week and apparently she fell asleep on Tay's couch because she was dizzy" He frowns at his words "So I am going to go pick her up"

"Sorry to hear that hoops" Chad gives a slap on the back "Go get your girl man"

Troy thanks his friend for understanding and runs out to his car and quickly drives to tay's house. When he gets there, he knocks on the door, knowing that Gabi was probably still sleeping and quickly, there door was opened by Tay.

"Hey troy, she is still sleeping" She opens the door wider letting him in. "She's in the living room, go on ahead"

Without waiting one more second, he quietly walks into the living room, his wife who was peacefully sleeping on the couch coming into his view. He smiles slightly and kneels down in front of her, he gently let his lips brush on her forehead, taking note that it was warm, and then kissed her lips lightly. She moves little, smiles and lets out a content sigh but still in her sleep. Troy starts to stand up and starts to pick her up slowly into his arm and she snuggles closer to his chest.

"Thanks again tay" he turns to tay as she opens the passenger's car door for him and he gently puts Gabi onto the seat and buckles her up.

"Don't worry about it troy, you guys are like my family, I would do anything for you guys"

Troy gives her a hug "You and Chad too Tay, oh! Chad told me to tell you that he will be home early today, probably in an hour"

"That goofball" she rolls her eyes and they chuckle. "Thank you"

He opens the driver's car door and nods and smiles at Tay, and then he gets in and drives away.

When he gets home, he carries Gabi to their bedroom, takes her shoes off and puts the covers over her. He leans down and kisses her lips and whispers an 'I love you' before walking out the bedroom to go make dinner. Oblivious to what would come his way during the next two weeks.

**I know, boring right? **

**Sorry guys, but I promise that I will updating a lot and when I have my operation, I will be home for a week recovering so I will be writing a lot! :D**

**And, I promise that it will be more exciting soon, I am just trying to get use to be writing this story again and the ideas to flood into my brain for you guys to enjoy :P**

**Please review and I will probably update the next chapter at the end of this week or possibly tomorrow night :D **

**Thanks!**


	4. Last trip to Pleasure Cloud

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! A simple thing like reviewing makes my day, and makes me want to write even more! **

**I had posted a new story called "The Story of Isabella Anne" if you like more mature, romance, and drama then this is def. a good choice for you! **

**Well this is it! **

**Enjoy**

Troy rolls around and his arm goes up to wrap around Gabriella and bring her closer, but it drops to the cold, empty sheets. He raises his head and looks at the clock that brightly glows '5:05'am. He groans knowing his wife is such an early bird but you have got to kidding me, it is a Sunday, their only day off together! But he starts to get worry because she usually does not wake up this early, especially on Sundays, so he looks around trying to find evidence but there was no light coming from under the bathroom door and no shadow leaning on their balcony.

"Where is she?" he whispers as he starts to sit up and walks out of their bedroom, stumbling over his feet. He stops to listen and bingo! He starts hearing some gagging from the-

Wait, gagging? Guest bathroom?

He runs through the guest bedroom, jumping over the couch that was situated in there for comfort and burst the bathroom door and his heart breaks into pieces. His wife, the strong, pain tolerance kind of girl was hunch over the toilet, emptying her stomach, while he was sleeping.

"Gabi" he whispers and kneels down beside her to hold her hair up and rubs her lower back. When she is done, he gives her a little cup of water and mouthwash to clean out the taste. She swishes it in her mouth and spits out into the toilet, to lazy and weak to get up to the sink and leans her head on troy's chest.

"Honey, why didn't you wake me, why are you all the way in here and not in _our _bathroom?" he wraps his arms around her as she starts to shake.

"I didn't… want to wake you up" she speaks in a low, hoarse voice.

"I really don't mind, you know I worry about" she just nods in reply. "I think we should take you to the doctors, today" Her head shoots up, looking at him and shakes her head.

"No troy, I don't want too, what part you don't understand. It will go away alright?" she snaps at him and quickly stands up but she dangerously starts to sway and troy quickly gets up to hold on to her so she won't fall but she pushes him away.

"I'm fine. I just stood up to quick. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to lie down" she glares at him and walks out of the bathroom. He sighs and rubs his neck.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn? GOSH!" he whispers to himself and walks out, shutting the lights off on his way out.

As he walks down the stairs, after changing into sweats; not wanting to sleep anymore. He walks into the living room and sees Gabriella hugging her knee to her chest, crying and he rushes to her side.

"Brie, what's wrong?" he puts his arms around her, mentally waiting for the rejection but it doesn't come, instead, she buries into his chest, crying even more.

"I'm so-rry" muffled.

"Sorry for what?" completely confused.

"For snapping at you in the bathroom" she sniffles and looks up at him. "I didn't mean to, I know you were just trying to help. I guess I was just frustrated, thinking I can be independent sometimes, but I know that you care for me. I'm sorry" she admits to him, her tears slowing down.

He chuckles, "Brie, its ok. You really don't have to apologize; I know how you are sometimes. Besides, you are not feeling well, so it makes it easier to be irritated" she nods her head agreeing with him. "Now, how about I make you some breakfast? Mhm?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid it won't stay down"

"Ok, but you got to eat something, how about I make you a smoothie, it is not so rough for the stomach and it be easier to stay down" She smiles and nods her head.

"Ok" she softly replies and hugs him. "I love you"

"And I, love you too" he kisses the top of her head and starts to stand up to make her the smoothie.

Gabriella smiles as she sits back and puts her hand over her belly and thinks, 'he is definitely going to be one amazing daddy' and closes her eye, letting exhaustion overcome her.

"Ok here you- oh" he starts walking back into the living room, holding a cup of smoothie but sees that Gabriella fell asleep so he sets it down on the coffee table, covers her up with a blanket, and kneels down in front of her. "Oh Brie, what am I going to do with you?" he kisses her lightly and goes back into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

*Same day but at night*

They were both on the couch, cuddling, watching a romance. But Troy, being a man with desires, starts getting intimidated by the movie and kisses Gabriella's neck and quickly she moves her sideway, giving him more access. 'Oh god' is what passes through her mind.

Troy puts his hand up her shirt, and caresses her warm sides as he nibbles on her earlobe and goes back down her neck again.

'Might as well enjoy before I start showing' she smirks and presses her behind, putting pressure on his crotch and he moans.

"You know, I am definitely feeling better, so why don't we do something more… active" she says in a low, seductive voice.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Bolton" she giggles. He stands up, and Gabriella wraps her legs around his waist, and kisses him passionately as he walks up the stairs and into their bedroom. Troy was about to lie her down and take control but,

"No, I want to be control today? Please, I want to pleasure _YOU _tonight" she unwraps her leg from his waist and pushes him down on the bed and crawls onto him, swaddling him and takes his shirt off in a swift move and starts leaving trail of kisses down his chest making him moan and harden under her. She feels the bulge and smirks. "Wow, already?" he just moans, kind of in pain.

"Let me help you with that" and pulls of his pants, but slowly; teasing him and smirks at the view. She also kicks of her jeans and shirt, leaving herself in a bra and lacy underwear and crawls back onto him and stars to grind on his hard erection. "I have a better idea" she pulls his boxer off and kisses his tip, putting him in complete heaven and soon after, she grabs him and starts stroking him slowly. Making him buck his hip.

"Brie, you better stop or I am going to go with you... Please" she can hear the strain in his voice.

"Oh my poor baby" she pouts playfully. "But fine, since you were such a good boy today. I will just... what you want"

"Thank yo- OH GOD!" he feels her warm lips and tongue on his erection, making it harder and painful. "Briieee, pppleease" he whines.

"Oh calm down, don't get your panties in a wad" she stops and giggles, and takes her panty off and leaves the bra on for him. She slowly slides down onto him, sighing of pleasure, making her rhythm slow. They both moan of content.

"Gosh, you are so good and hard"

"And you are so tight, and honey I am sorry"

"Sorry for what?" She stops her motion to look at him confused.

"For this" he quickly rolls them over, making him now in charge. "I couldn't resist" she laughs.

"I already had my fun, now it is your turn to do the rest" and with that he unclasp her bra and suck on her nipple and starts rubbing her clit with his finger which takes her to a whole new level.

"Faster Troy" and he does.

"Oh GOD, I'm going to cum!"

"me too brie" and his rhythm gets faster but soon slows down as a wave of pleasure overcome them, making it harder to breath, and heart beat faster. Troy arms buckle and he falls onto her, leaving his member in there.

"I love you" Gabriella says with passionate love and desire pouring out of her heart.

"I love you too" he kisses her lovingly and rolls off her, both falling into deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arm and sheets.

*2 days later*

Troy was out with Chad and Zeke buying meat for the barbeque they were going to do later that day, leaving Gabriella to get dressed.

"So Gabs, how are you and lover boy?" Sharpay asks as both she and Taylor flip through the magazine, sitting on Gabi's bed.

"Amazing" she smiles and blushes as she walks of the bathroom with only a bra and underwear and walks over to her closet, picking out the dress.

"Has he found out yet?" Taylor being herself; curious but sometimes nosy.

"Nope, that's because I know how to keep a secret unlike someone"

"Hey!" sharpay glares at her, knowing who she was talking about. "Not my fault, I have gossiping in my blood"

"Yeah well, also because I am not show- Oh my GOD guys look at this!" she bursts out excitedly as she looks at herself in the full length mirror, sideway.

"What!" both Sharpay and Taylor run into Gabriella' side. "Oh my God" sharpay squeals "You are showing!" gesturing to Gabriella's new baby bump!

Gabriella smiles proudly as she rubs her belly, liking the feel of the new bump, which will soon expand even more and pronounce to the world that she is pregnant. "I cannot wait to tell Troy that he is going to be daddy. But don't worry. A week and a half left" she sighs.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to hide this?" Taylor asks.

"Of course I will" she walks over to her dress racks and pulls out a black dress and red peep toe heels. She puts it on and examines herself in the mirror. "See? Troy won't be able to see a thing" she then starts to put her up in a messy, but still chic bun, with tendrils down the side of her face, and a sideway bangs. "Now, all I need is a little bit of make-up"

The girls help Gabriella put on the make-up and right on the time, their goofballs of husbands arrive with the meat for the BBQ. They all walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow Babe, you look hot" troy walks over to her and grabs her backside and pushes her onto his body tightly and kisses her.

'Oh man, this is going to be one, hard week' Gabriella thinks as he holds her tightly, but glad that her bump isn't so big...yet.

**Oh man, poor Gabs for hiding this, but yayy she is starting to show :D **

**This was kind of…kind of, filler. But at least I updated quick right?**

**There will def. be more this week! STAY TUNE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. The Pain of Rejection

**Hey guys! I KNOW! Such a long wait, but as you can see, I'm writing two stories at the SAME TIME, I know, crazy right? Well that's me! But don't you worry! I will not quit on you guys! I know how it feels when you start to enjoy a story but then you get to the last chapter that was updated and look up the update date, and it is like a year ago or something. :P phooey! But I will try my hardest not to do that to you guys! **

**This chapter is a bit of filler but I need to do that! I don't like stories that rush to the point, no thank you! I want you guys to enjoy it, not just say 'what? That's it?' when you get to the end. **

**Ok well….**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT! OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER!**

**Troy's POV**

Yes! I'm finally home! Almost 15 hours away from my beautiful, sexy wife...is believe me...it is torture I tell you! Coach was really pushing us since the play-off was creeping closer and closer. It was 9 o'clock at night right now and the house's lights; I mean all of them were basically on. Gabriella always leaves them on for me at night, so I quickly ran around the house to check if all the windows and doors were locked and turned off all the lights. I climbed two steps at a time up the stairs, because I couldn't wait to see my beautiful woman. I opened our bedroom door.

"Hey-"but I stopped myself because I took note immediately that Gabi was asleep. She had her book on her chest as she lay there peacefully, leaning her head on her fist and her glasses crooked because of her hand. I smiled as I walked to her side, picked up the book from her chest slowly so I didn't wake her, took of her glasses, and turned off her side-bed lamp. I stood there for awhile, just looking at her. NO, IM NOT A CREEPER! SHE'S MY WIFE! I was just admiring her and felt this surge of protectiveness overcome me, so I slowly leaned down, put my lips to her cheek and let it linger there, and backed away. After a couple of minutes of gathering my things, I crept into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I slowly pulled the covers over us and draped my arm around Gabriella as I let exhaustion overcome me and drifted off to dreamland.

…

I could see the sun rays shine through our cream and lavender curtain from behind, hit on Gabriella's face. I don't know why, but she was really glowing. Her perfect curls cascaded down her olive shoulder that was showing because the t-shirt was a bit too big on her. Her plump, pink lips formed a small smile as she dreamed. I could NOT take my eyes off of her, and suddenly got a little bit… 'excited'.

I leaned over and kissed her gently. I knew I wasn't going to get a respond, but I did. She smiles into the kiss, but soon glazed her tongue on my bottom lips, asking for entrance. She moaned which got me crazy so I rolled over so I was on top of her, but of course, not squashing her. I was leaning onto my elbows. She wrapped her arms around neck and grabbed a fistful of my hair and racked her fingers through it. I soon felt a throb between my legs, so started to snake my hands under her shirt, but I started to feel a pressure pushing me on the chest. But finally it registered in my brain, Gabriella was pushing me away, so pulled back and looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" I was concern, did I hurt her, but she gave me a small smile.

"Not today, ok?"

I sighed but nodded slowly and rolled onto my back. "sorry" I mumbled.

She rolled onto to her side to face me, "Are you mad?" but I shook my head quickly.

"No! Of course not, but are you alright? Did I hurt you?"I started to look for an answer in her eyes, but she squinted when she started to giggle.

"No, I'm just not in the …mood" she shrugged.

"Oh, oh ok. No, that's fine" there was still a throbbing between my legs. "I'm going to take a really cold shower ok?" but she gave me a confused look. I blushed, and she noticed and looked down and blushed too, and looked away quickly, nodding. I got out of the bed quickly and jumped into the shower.

To tell you the truth, I was a bit disappointed, but I let it slide, but what I wasn't expecting is that it happened….again.

…

It was four days from that morning, and I had just gotten back from an away game, and was really anxious to have a special night with Gabi, but… well let me start from the beginning.

That night of the day I got back home, I decided to tease Gabi a little. So when I came out of the shower, only wearing my boxers, meaning I was shirtless, and I knew Gabi loved that.

"Hey there sexy" I made sure to sound a bit seductive, and husky. Gabi looked up from her laptop, and stared at me from up to down, smiling. "Enjoying the view?" I said cockily. She blushed, BINGO!

"Um…I think so. Who wouldn't" I noticed that she was trying to look at me straight in the eye, but I knew that wasn't working. I walked over to her.

"I think…you should relax for a night. You have been working a lot lately" I tried to lift the laptop off of her lap, but she whined.

"Troooyyy, noooo. I can't!" She grabbed it back, holding onto it for dear life.

"Gabi, come on. I was away for four days, I really missed you" I sat on the edge on her side of the bed, looking at her with a pout.

"You're right, I'm sorry" she quickly saved what she was doing and closed it, putting it to the side. "How about a movie and a cuddle?" she smiled like a little 5 year old, which I thought was adorable!

Not exactly what I thought but I nodded. "Great idea. You pick the movie and I'll make the popcorn"  
>I left to go to the kitchen and made the popcorn. A half an hour later, we were cuddling on the bed, watching one of my ultimate, favorite movie…The Ugly Truth, which I thought was hilarious and really sexy. I looked to my side and watched Gabi laugh along to the movie. I leaned down to suck on her neck, on her sensitive spot. I smiled as she leaned her head to the side so I could have more access. I am a totally geniu-"<p>

"Troy, no. Please stop" she pushed me away…I spoke too soon, and I started to get aggravated.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

I scoffed. "Brie, come on. We haven't had sex for almost two weeks! Please!" I tried to go for her neck again but she leaned away.

"Troy, I can't!"

"Just tell me. Why not?" After I asked, I knew what the answer was going to be.

"Because… I have my period. There! I told you, happy?"

I sighed "I'm sorry. Um, I have to go do something that I forgot. Be right back" As soon as I saw her frown and the tears in her eyes, I regretted it, but I had already walked out of the room, when I noticed. I went to the gym room, slipped on my running shoes, plugged in my ear buds and started running on the treadmill, and listened to music. Just to clear my mind.

The next day, I decided to go to Chad early in the morning. I know, I was avoiding Gabi for a little, but I had to! I left a note though!

"Ding-dong" I could hear the ringing echo through the mansion, yep you got that right. Chad was also on the NBA. Lakers; to be exact.

The door swung open, "Oh what up, hoops!" we did our hand shake.

"Hey Chad" I replied as I walked in and let Chad close the door.

"So what sup?" he knew straight away that I had something on my mind. "Something wrong?"

"What! A friend can't visit his friend?" but he gave me a knowing look. "Fine, I needed to talk to about Gabriella" as soon as I said her name, he got worried. Chad treated Gabriella as if she was his little sisters, and I liked that.

"Can we sit somewhere?" he nodded quickly and we went to his 'manly room' as he liked to call it, Taylor thought it was stupid but stilled respected him.

"What's wrong captain?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, Chad hated when I hit around the bushes so I went straight to the point. "I haven't had sex for two weeks, man!" I felt a weight lift off my shoulder, relieved to finally able to talk to someone. He gave a weird look.

"Are you serious man?"

"Yes! I feel like she is trying to avoid it because first she wasn't feeling well, then she would say she wasn't in the mood. Now, just last night, she didn't want to do it because she said she was on her period. I don't know, man. It's like she is just making excuses" I rubbed the back of my neck. Gabriella says that I do it when I am nervous which is true.

Chad sighed and rubbed his bread covered chin "I don't know what to say, dude"

**MEANWHILE **

**Gabriella's POV**

I felt bad for making these excuses to not have sex with troy, but I had to! Or else, he will find out or noticed that I have a bump. I really wanted for it to be a surprise, but now I was starting to doubt it. I was now sitting on the living room couch, with a bunch of books; Pregnancy book, baby books, baby name books, all scattered around me. I was also watching videos and doing some research about pregnancies and babies.

I was really into one of the articles on the website as I jumped when I heard the door bell ring. Oh no, it was troy. After I read his note, I noticed that he forgot the house key. So I quickly got all the books and shoved them in the closet, closed my laptop and placed in a drawer. I fixed my messy hair and opened the door. I was relieved to see that it wasn't troy, but my mom.

"Mama!" I ran into her opened arms and hugged her tightly, feeling tears glisten my eyes. Oh no, hormones.

Oh mija! I miss you!" she walked in the house and I closed the door.

I sniffed, and laughed. "I missed you too" and hugged her again.

"Mija, why are you crying" she rubbed my back.

"I don't know, I guess I just miss my mommy" we laughed and sat on the couch. A comfortable silence came as I wiped my tears away with the back of hand.

"How are you doing, mi hija" she held my hands with her soft, smooth hand.

"I'm great! What about you? How's everything in Albuquerque?" I asked.

"Oh everything is wonderful. Lucille and I, have been talking, and shopping a lot" we laughed. "And every weekend, her and Jack invite me over for a bbq"

I was really glad that my mom was happy. I was really sad that I left her behind when I moved to LA. "I'm happy for you, mom" she smiled and another silence came between us.

"Oh, do you want a drink?"

"Oh sure, how about ice tea. Thank you honey" I nodded and quickly went to the living room.

**Maria's POV **

As Gabriella left the room, I stood up and walked around the living room slowly, looking at all the pictures they had. Their wedding pictures, their high school pictures. I knew Gabriella was in love and was in really good hands. But, I noticed something that was lying under the glass coffee table, so I bend over and picked it up. I looked over the label and it read 'Prenatal Vitamins'. Could it really be? That was my baby was having a baby! I smiled excitedly, but decided not to say anything to see if she would tell me first, so I hid it in the drawer as I could footsteps getting louder and louder, indicating that she was getting closer to the living room.

"Here you go, mama" she placed the ice tea on the coffee table in front of me, and as she did that, I took the chance to look her over, and immediately I noticed that she was glowing. Not like light glowing, but pregnant glowing. Could it really be? So I bombarded her with questions.

"So, any good news? How are you and troy?" I studied her expression.

"We're great, amazing actually" she smiled brightly and blushed a little.

"Honey, is there something you want to tell me?" I grasp onto one of her gently, and held it between my two hands.

"What? Oh, on. Everything is fine, mama" she replied, a bit too quick for my taste.

"Oh, really? Are you sure?" I could see that I was making her a bit nervous.

"Yes, I am 100% sure" I could now see that she doubting whether she should tell me or not.

"Mhm, well, what about these?" I grabbed my purse, and pulled out the prenatal vitamins out of my purse, smiling. Her eyes shot wide open, and put her hands on her mouth. I laughed at her reaction. "Honey, I can tell when you're lying or hiding something from me" She smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mama"

"So, is it true?" I became a little bit nervous. It took a while, but she started to tear up, smiled, and nodded her head.

"You're going to be an abuelita"

**NOBODY'S POV**

"ahhh!" Maria squealed and hugged her daughter, and cried a little. "Oh mija, this is amazing news!" Gabriella started to cry a little; of happiness, and nodded. "Does troy know yet?"

"Not yet"

"Why not?" Maria frowned a little. "He's the father, he should know mi hija"

"I know, but I'm waiting to tell him for his birthday" Gabi wiped her tears with her hands.

"Oh, that's great! It's this weekend, oh honey. He will be thrilled!" Maria hugged her once again and they both giggled.

"I know, but I think he is a little bit mad at me"

"Why?"

"Well, last week, I started showing and I don't want him to see it, so I keep making up excuses whenever he wants to, u know…" she blushed crazily.

"Oh, I bet he is not mad. Maybe a bit frustrated, but when you tell him on his birthday, it will all go away, and he might even feel a bit guilty" Maria reassured her daughter.

"Mhm" she smiled. "You're right, mama" An idea pops in her head. "Thank you, mama" they hug.

Maria smiled, and takes a glance at her watch "Oh! I better be going, I have to go to this meeting, but I'll see you soon, or this weekend at the party" Maria knew about the surprise party, that's why she was in LA, but Troy did not know that. They both stand, and hug again. Maria leaves.

Gabriella quickly runs upstairs to set up her surprise for Troy. That Troy will really, REALLY love.

**Yay! New chapter! Awww poor troy, hahaha. But next chapter is going to be really sexy! Next chapter will also be a filler, but will be the last one for a bit. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will be updated very soon, sooner than you think! Maybe even on the same day! How exciting is that :D **

**Ok PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Your reviews are the things that giving me insipiration to keep writing! **


	6. Night Surprise

**Hey hey hey! I don't have much to say so I hope you like this chapter! **

**Warning: Sexual content! MATURE!**

**Troy's POV**

"Brie, I'm home!" I announced as I took off my shoes by the front door. The house was quiet; the only thing I heard was the water running upstairs. Gabriella's probably taking a shower, so I took the chance to prepare myself to see her, and went to my office. At Chad's, we talked a lot, drank some beers, joked like a couple of idiots and played basketball. I sat on my chair, and checked my emails, while listening to the radio. "Give me everything" by Pitbull, ft. Neyo. Just starting, I smiled, remembering that Gabriella loves this song like crazy.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked into the office slowly, wanting to surprise him, and noticed what song was playing. Perfect. I slowly tip-toed behind him; his back was to the door, so he couldn't see me. I put my hands on his shoulder, and felt him tense a little. I leaned down to his ears and whispers, "Hey Hubby" seductively and ran my hands down his chest. He relaxed when he noticed that it was me. He leaned back a little. "How was Chad?" My hands were now at his tight abs up to his biceps, going back down, slowly.

"Oh, uh, he's good, still the same dummy as always" we both laughed. I started nibbling at his ear shell, and sucked his neck. He moans a little.

"What did you guys do?" I saw a bulge between his legs getting bigger. Oh I am so good. My hands traveled downward, really slowly to tease him.

"Oh we drank some beer, don't worry I only drank one, and then-"he was interrupted by a zipper. I was unzipping his pants and sneaked my finger in there, tickling his manhood. He gasped and moaned and leaned back even more. It was definitely working because he parted his legs a bit.

"What else?" I started to slowly rub the bulge outside his pants.

"I-Uhh Oh God" his eyes were shut, so I turned his chair around, so he could see him. I straddled him, and he bucked his hips.

"Someone is excited" I giggled and he opened his eyes. He looked at me, from up to down. I was wearing a black lacey booty shorts, a white t-shirt which had the neck part cut off, so my shoulder was showing, and my black, lacey bra. He was able to see it through my white t-shirt. I was planning not to take off my shirt, but still look sexy.

"Wow, you look amazing" he looked start at me. "Why are you doing this though, don't you have your period" he asked softly.

"I know, but I can still pleasure you, this is all…for…you, baby. Just sit back in relax" I passionately kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and my arms around his neck. I started rocking my hips slowly. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck, and started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off of him. My hands ran up and down his chest, my nails scraping up and down his abs. I felt him get harder and harder beneath me. I then went down to his pant and unbuttoned it. I backed away, got off his lap and pulled down his pant, releasing his manhood that was proudly standing, making a tent in his boxers. He sighed of relief. The most sexy, and amazing view in front of him, him sitting half naked on the leather chair, my heart was pumping hard. Being pregnant makes you even hornier. My fingers hooked on the side of boxers and pulled it down, slowly. He whined a little. It was finally down to his ankle and it kicked it away. I blushed at what was in front of me.

"God, you look amazing" I admitted, and blushed some more. He looked down and smiled cockily, and put his hands behind his head. I sat back on his lap, but on the edge of his knee and grasped his hard, length in my hand. He hissed, but relaxed.

"Like it?" I asked seductively as my hand moved up and down his warm, hard erection.

"Oh, I like it" he sang with the song that was now playing 'I like it' with Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull. Jeez, it's like the radio knew what was happening. I pumped faster and parted his leg and bucked his hips. "Faster" he whispered and granted his wish.

I sat closer to him and stopped. He whined but ignored him. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him hungrily. I rubbed myself against him, and he grabbed my hips to pull me even closer. One of his hands cupped my right breast and fondled with it. He pinched my nipple through the fabric as my tongue was exploring his mouth.

After a couple of minutes of a make-out session we pulled back, catching our breath, trying to slow down our fast, pumping heart beat. Our heartbeat in sync, my red, swollen lips formed a smirk. I started to get off of his lap.

**Troy's POV **

I couldn't believe my eyes. My sweet, innocent wife, who always blushed and was sometimes self- conscious, was doing this to me. I saw her smirk and she was backing away. She kneeled down in front of me, my parted leg cradling her. My eyes bugged out as started to feel her warm tongue flick my tip. Her small, soft hand grasped at the bottom of my shaft, holding my penis in place as she took me in her mouth. Her tongue twirled around it, and would go and down, me getting harder and harder in her mouth.

"Oh baby, faster, I'm going to cum" I told her, and she did. After about a couple more of her fast pumps, my juice squirted in her mouth, and my not so innocent wife gladly took it. After she was done, she smirked and came back up to me, and kissed me, letting me taste myself. My hand snaked under her shirt, unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. I knew she didn't want to take off her shirt, and respected her, so I just played with her breast under the shirt. I pinched her nipple and a moan escaped out of her mouth. I smiled, mission accomplished.

"I love you, troy" she looked straight at me in the eye and all I saw was passionate, and honesty.

"I love you too, so much" I kissed her passionately once again. My heart was bursting with love that I felt for her. It was such an amazing feeling that I would never, ever trade for in the world. Not even for billions of dollars. I would anything for her, because she was my whole life.

**I know it's short, but like I told you, it was a bit of a filler. Sexy huh? Sometimes, I can't believe I wrote this! Please review! Oh, and sorry if I offended you with this kind of sexual content. I never write these kind of things, so please don't be mean or anything. Please review!**


	7. Dream Come True

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh, thank you guys sooo much for the reviews. I apologize for the mistake, I had maria find out about the pregnancy twice. I didn't read the earlier chapters to remind myself what already happened. I apologize, but thanks to those who informed me about it. **

**The chapter that we have all been waiting for! ENJOY! :D **

Troy was asleep, but felt little kisses all over his face. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes, seeing what he expected; his beautiful wife looking at him.

"Heyy, there's the birthday boy" she exclaimed in a soft, low voice.

"Mhm, here I am" he smiled and stretched a little, closing his eyes a little but opened them. He felt her hand play with his hair which relaxed him, making him sleepy.

"Hey! No more sleeping, sleepy head. It's your birthday so we have to enjoy it as much as we can"

"nooo, a couple of more minutes" he whined.

"Fine then, I'll eat all of the waffles by myself. These delicious chocolate chip waffles" a warm, chocolately smell floated in the air around him, and up his nose, waking him up instantly.

"Waffles?" he sat up quickly and smiles like a little 5 year old in front of a candy store. She giggled.

"Yep, your favorite. Just for you!" she placed the tray in front of his left which had waffles, syrup, a cup of coffee, and a little bowl of cut up fruits in the corner, and of course, let's not forget, scrambled egg, an English muffin, and a sausage patty.

"Honey, this looks amazing" he frowns a little. "What about you?"

"Oh, I already ate" she smiled; he is always caring about her. He nods and digs in. As Troy ate, they talked, joked around, flirted, and laughed.

"OK, all done" he discards the tray to the floor, next to the bed.

"You ready for your present?" she smiled brightly, getting a little bit anxious.

"You got me presents? Honey, you shouldn't have, you being here is already enough" he frowns a little.

"Oh shush" she crawled back in bed with a little bag. "Ok, here you go" He takes it from her hand and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you sweet cheeks"

She giggled, "OK, you might be a little confused at first, so look at it carefully ok?" he nods and pulls out a card. He opens it and reads:

_**Your dream has come true! **_

He was confused, so he moved on to the next present. It was a little Lakers shirt that had his number '14' and said Baby Bolton on the back. He gasped and looked at Gabriella who had tears in her eyes and was smiling.

"Brie…" his eyes got glossy and his voice broke a little. His eyes moved down to her stomach which had her hand placed over it. He looked back at her, and she nodded.

"You're going to be a daddy, troy" she sniffled.

A tear rolled down his cheek, and he smiled, whispering, "Oh my God. I'm going to be a daddy!" he cheered and laughed. "And you are going to be a mommy, Oh my God, Brie!" she giggled and nodded. He grabbed her face in his hands, looking straight into her eyes, seeing happiness and pride, and attacked her lip. Letting his passion and joy pour out of him, making his heart burst with excitement. A couple minutes later they pulled apart for air. They looked at each other, no words spoken, only their eyes speaking for them.

Gabriella grabs Troy's hand and places it on her 4 months and 3 weeks growing belly, with her hand on top as she leaned back a little. He gasps again.

"You're already showing?" she nods. He looks down at her belly, pulls her shirt up a little and looks at it with admiration. He leans down and leaves a trail of little kisses all over her belly. "Hey there baby, it's daddy. I know I just found out about you, but I love you already, so much and I can't wait to meet you" this brought even more tears to Gabriella's eyes. With fail of attempt, a sob left her mouth and Troy's head shot up.

"Hey, are you ok?" he kissed her tears away. She nods.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit emotional. You are just so sweet, and when you said that, I guess it got me really happy. I just love you so much troy and this baby too"

"Of course, I would love this baby. We have been waiting for this baby for sooo long. I love you too, soooo much" they kiss once again.

"mhm, I have one more present for you" she plays with his hair as he laid their next to her, his hand rubbing her stomach.

"one more?"

"Yep. At one, I have a doctor appointment, and you will be able to see the baby" he smiled, and sat up quickly, well half way, more like leaning on his elbow.

"yep!"

He crawls on top of her and kisses her again. "Thank you, you are making me the happiest man alive. Thank you for everything, for being here with me and giving me a chance to be a daddy" she giggles as he starts sucking on her neck, but a couple of seconds later, he stops and rose back up. "Wait a minute, this is why you have been avoiding to have sex with me these pass two weeks?" She laughed and nodded. "You sneaky little girl!" he tickles her side and they both laugh.

"Hey! No fair" she pushes his hand away. "If I didn't do it, then you would have known about this because I started showing last week"

"I figured" he pouts, but remembered last night. "Ohhh, but you did surprise me last night, my wife transformed from an innocent little girl to a naughty, sexy woman" he growls. "and that turns me on" he dips his head to her neck, continuing where he left off, and seconds later, he ripped off her shirt. He fondled with her now enlarged breast, and hooked his finger on the side of her shorts and pulls it down. He looks down on her, "wow, you look beautiful". She blushes.

He was about to unclasp her bra but she pushes onto his chest, pushing him away. "Troy" this stopped him and concerned him a little.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he looked all over for any evident, that he was hurting her or if she was uncomfortable for any reason.

"No, but can we wait for tonight? Please? It will be another surprise" she bit nervously on her bottom lip. He groans a little.

"Come on brieeee" he whines.

"Please troy? I promise you, you won't regret it"

"I would never, ever regret it, but sure. I'll wait"

"Thank you troy" she kisses him. "Now, let's get ready for the appointment" she sits up and throws her leg out of the side of the bed.

"Oh yeah!" he jumps up and grabs his towel and gather the clothes he is going to wear. Gabi laughs at how he acts. He takes a quick shower and puts on his clothes. A dark wash jeans, a light blue dress shirt that brings out the color of his out more, with the sleeves rolled up and his hair gelled up a little. (Efron Style) and brown shoes.

Gabriella comes out of the bathroom wearing a light tight jean, a peachy pink baby doll style shirt with a white cardigan and peach color flats. Her hair down in her natural, shiny curls. Her entrance did not go unnoticed by Troy, he stood there with his feet glued to the floor, staring at her. She turned around as she felt eyes on her, she blushed as she saw Troy looking at her.

"What?" she felt sort of embarrassed.

"You just look so beautiful, like always" he gave her a smile and a wink. She giggled.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts because soon I won't be able to fit in any of my clothes and won't be able to even see my feet" she looked down at her feet. He chuckles as he walked over to her, putting her head in his hands and moving towards his.

"enjoy it? I can't wait to see you with this big belly that will show the whole world that you are carrying my baby" she got tears in her eyes. "We have been waiting for this for so long and I still can't believe this is happening. You made me the happiest man in the whole wide world, and you will look so beautiful with a big belly" he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to lips. After a few seconds, he pulls back. "Now, let's go to the appointment and see our baby" he grabbed her hand, and she grabbed her purse and they walked the stairs, out to their car.

The car ride was quiet, but a comfortable silent, and they held hands. Before they knew it, they were already sitting down in the waiting room. Troy had his leg jumping up and down.

"Honey, calm down" she put her hand on his thigh, calming down his jumpy leg.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous and excited" before they could say another word, they were called in.

"Gabriella Bolton?" a voice called out.

"That's us" troy whispers, and they both got up to follow the nurse to the room.

"OK you guys, you're in here. The doctor will be in with you two soon" the young nurse reassured and they both said their 'thank you' in unison. Gabriella sat on the bed and Troy just stood next to her, too nervous to sit. A couple minutes later, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Gabriella. It's good to see you today" the doctor greeted.

"You too, Dr. Adams"

"And you must be the father right?" she asked troy. He chuckled and smiled proudly.

"Yes, Troy-"

"Troy Bolton, honey I know who you are, if I didn't my daughter would kill me" they laughed.

"Ok, well let's get down to business. How are things for you Gabriella?"

"Well, I still have the morning sickness, but not as much, and I actually started showing last week"

"That's great! How about we start the ultra-sound?" Gabriella nodded, and laid down on the bed, pulling up her shirt as the doctor dimmed the light and rolled the machine and her chair next to Gabriella; the opposite side of troy. She flinched when the cold gel was on her skin, and Troy grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. She looked up at him smiling and she smiled back.

"Here's your baby" the doctor's voice brought them back and they looked up at the screen, that was showing a small form of a baby. This brought tears to both Troy and Gabriella's eyes and they were also speechless. Without them knowing, the doctor also turned on the sound, the heartbeat of their growing baby filled the room. "And that's your baby's heartbeat" the doctor said softly to the still astounded couple.

"Do you hear that troy?" Gabriella looked at troy, who was still staring at the screen with tears in his eyes, but he quickly averted his eyes to hers as she spoke. He nodded.

"That's our baby" he whispered back and kissed her. They turned back to the screen.

"Because of the position of the baby, it's a little hard to identify its gender, so try to stay off your feet and maybe next time we'll be able to find out" they both listened to the doctors instruction carefully and nodded. "Would you like some pictures?" she laughed a little as their head nodded quickly. She pressed on some buttons on the ultra-sound machine, freezing some pictures and handed Gabriella some paper towel to wipe her stomach.

"Ok, you guys are all set, but Gabriella, continue to take your vitamins daily, drink a lot of fluids, and stay relax, meaning no stressing"

"No worries doctor, I'll take very good care of this little missy" they laughed a little.

"Thank you Troy, I'm definitely sure she will be in good hands. Well, here are the pictures and you guys are free to go" she handed them the pictures. "Bye Gabriella, and nice meeting you Troy" They all walked out and left.

They drove back home quietly again, holding hands. When the car was parked in their garage, troy jumped out of the car, running to the passenger's side and picked Gabriella bridal style unexpectedly and squealed, and carried her into their home.

"Troy, I can walk you know" she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I know, but I want to take care of you, and right now you are going to take a nap" he laid her down on the couch of their living room.

"Nooooo, I'm not tired" she whined and a small yawn escaped from her.

"Uh-huh, right. Don't argue with me young lady. I'm going to make dinner while you take a nap ok?"

"Come on, I should be making dinner for you, it's your birthday" she argued, but knew well that she was going to lose this argument.

"I don't care; it makes me happy to take care of you ok? Let me, please. We have been waiting for so long for this baby, and now I really want to help and take care of you as much as I can, please" he asked softly, kneeled down next to the couch she was on.

She pushed her fingers through his hair, and looked through his piercing, pleading blue eyes and smiled. "Ok, thank you. You are the best husband and soon to be daddy you know that right?" He smiled proudly and nodded. He leaned down, centimeters away from her lips.

"And you, are the best wife and soon to be mommy" he placed a passionate kiss on her lips. A few minutes later they pulled away for oxygen. "Now, close those pretty eyes, and sleep" he stood up, gave her one more kiss and walked away to the kitchen, to prep up their dinner.

After 20 minutes, Troy goes up to their room to check up on Gabriella. When he opens the door, he eyes stopped at sight that brings a smile to his face. Gabriella was sleeping on her hand, with her other hand on her small bump protectively, with a cute smile on her face. He decides to let her sleep a little longer while dinner is still on the stove. He goes to the kitchen to stir the sauce in the pan.

Soon he feels arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He smiled and grabbed her hand and turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist, their stomach pressing to each other.

"What are you making, it smells really good" Gabriella asks softly.

"It's a surprise, now I won't you get that cute little butt on this chair" he leads her to the living room table. "I'll be right back with our dinner" he walks out.

Gabriella looks around the dimmed room she is in, it has small candles on the table with two glasses of ice cold water, instead of wine, and roses around the candles. Her thoughts are interrupted by troy who walks in.

He puts two plates of pasta with red sauce on top, and grilled chicken on the side, on the table, one on each side for her and him. "Dinner is served, my beautiful lady. Enjoy"

Throughout dinner, they talk and laugh like a happy couple.

"It was wonderful, troy. Thank you" there are now on the couch with troy's arms around her, and her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you" he leans down and kisses her passionately. She puts her hand on his cheek and lets it run down to his chest, and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Troy pulls back, "I love you"

" And I…Love…You" She says each word after a kiss and she pulls off his shirt, running her hands down his abs. He moans in responds and takes off her shirt, lightly brushing his finger tips down her neck, over her breasts that were held by her bra, and down to her waist, lingering down her small growing bump.

Gabriella puts her hands on his chest and pushes him away gently. When he gets the hint, he pulls away, "What's wrong?" he gets a little worried.

"Let's go to the bedroom. I don't want to do it here" he nods and picks her surprisingly and she squeals and giggles. When he gets in their bedroom, he gently puts her on the bed and crawls over her slowly as she pushes herself back on the bed and lays down when he places his lips onto hers.

She pulls out his belt and pushes down his pants, releasing his erection. He pulls away and helps her pull down her jeans, leaving her in her bra and underwear. He leans back to look at her, "Brie, you look so beautiful"

She blushes and feels a little insecure. "No, I don't"

"Yes you do and I love you so much"

"Show me"

He leans down and kisses her passionately, unclasping her bra and tickles her waist, which makes her giggle. They continue their love-making for the rest of the night, celebrating that soon; they will have a sweet, small bundle of joy in their lives.

**Guys, I am really sorry I took so long to update. You know how it is, school, finals, and all that. But its summer so you will definitely have more to read from this story. REVIEW PLEASE! The next chapter will come up soon!**


	8. Ideas

**Heyy guys, I am sooooo sorry for not updating. Things have been really busy annnnnddd to be honest, i got writer's block. BUT i got the idea that will involve you guys! if you guys want to do it and be part of this story, you can give me ideas for a chapter and i will put your name in as credit :D with this, i can definitely continue updating this story but with YOUR ideas and of course, your credits :)) **

**I hope you guys like the idea. If you have any ideas about a chapter i can write for this story, you privately inbox me or just review on here. **

**Thanks guys! **


End file.
